This is, Our Story'
by ECDeadly
Summary: (Collaboration story with cas-the-ass-with-sass) When a shocking even happens to them, two teens after learn the the tough an unforgiving ways of being a hunter. (T For Excessive language)


Eric

God, it's been a while... hasn't it?

Since our first kill- ew wait, I don't want to say it like that. More like... when our destinies sort of... aligned. When fate decides how our lives were going to be.

Damn, that sounded super cheesy.

But... I kinda remember. It was, the orphange- easy to remember. But we used to hate each other, didn't we?

We were, like- sixteen then.

**Case Zero: The Orphanage.**

"What the hell, Sabrena. You know we're not allowed to smoke. Like, at all."

"Could you relax? It's me that's getting in trouble, not you."

"But I'm tired of seeing _you_ getting in trouble."

"What are you- my mother? Oh wait, we don't have one. So just go."

"At least make it to breakfast. Leila wants to see you."

"Fine, fine."

That was Sabrena King. This pale, five-foot-seven, thin stoner is a bit of a rebel- does what she wants regardless of what the standards or rules there be, that being said, it doesn't necessarily it's bad; otherwise it would be a rant. It's more of saying she stands in what she believes in.

But sometimes I disagree in what she believes in.

Laid-back and chill she is pretty slow when it comes to certain situations (I wonder why) but overall she is alright. We usually argue and bicker but I mean it's not necessarily a big deal.

She is quite the looker though, blonde hair with a tint of blue on the fringes, brown eyes that she puts thick-framed glasses in front of- and quite the nerd too.

I climbed down the ladder from the roof of the church and walked downstairs to the dining room, where the table is. Where all the kids and Sister Beth sit to eat every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I took a seat and immediately, a small girl with short brown hair and gentle green eyes asked me, "Is Sabrena coming?"

"Yeah. She is- there she is now." I said, as Sabrena sat across from me, next to Leila. Her face lit up as she put herself there. She ruffled Leila's hair and smiled. "Hey there kiddo."

"Sabby, you smell weird."

"Hah... I was cleaning some of my stuff up. Gave some weird smell. Maybe just needed a shower."

'You need more Jesus.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, kids let's just say Grace before-" Sabrena sighed audibly before Sister Beth could finish, who ignores her and moves on.

After breakfast, we were assigned chores that we had to do. I was assigned to water the flowers in front of the church.

As I look off to the side I noticed Leila who was doing grocery duty being picked on by the 3 local street thugs: Chase. Brick, and Don.

Yeah, even their names yell 'Douche'.

"You don't need that, don't you?" Chase shoved her, Leila lowered her head and her grip on the money was tight.

"Yeah- gimme that!" Don said, as he tried to snatch the money from her.

"N-no!" She then bit his hand. He yelled and raised his hand to hit her, but Sabrena grabbed it in time.

"Assholes- you must _really_ have low standards of picking on a girl just trying to buy some bread and milk. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Shut up!" Don slapped her across the face, making her fall to her side.

Then Brick who left his silence pushed Don away. From his stature, I could see why he was called 'Brick'.

"... dammit, we are sorry... we didn't mean to do that, l didn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours...

We just need a little pocket change is all.

I heard Sabrena than spit in his face.

Nice.

Just as she did that, Brick got infuriated. He lifted her up with one hand and raised a fist. My eyes went wide, and I stepped in.

Sabrena

I was running out of breath, this guy's grip was _tight_.

I reached out to his face and scratched him with my nails. He yelled out of anger and shook me. This is not gonna be good.

I coughed and wheezed, and then heard a 'Fff-TANG!" And in that instant, he dropped me, and himself- to the ground.

I looked up to see Eric wiping clean the metallic tip of the hose, as he saw the others coming after him. He tried to defend himself, but he was quickly overpowered, knocking him down and kicking him. So I got up and grabbed the scrawnier one (As if I took the time of actually memorizing their names) and threw him against the wall. I ducked through a punch he tried to throw and sent a swift kick to the stomach. He clenched himself and fell to the side. Then as I turned around, Eric was already finished with his guy.

We were panting and simply looking at each other, it was a bit awkward.

But then his guy got up again, and Eric without looking behind had a big 'Ohcrap' look and we both yelled,

"BEHIND YOU!" Then as Eric sent a side kick straight at the guy's face, I was a bit too slow, and he grabbed me, his arms around my shoulders.

I gritted my teeth and bit his hand tightly, he yelled and slammed me against the wall. Then before he could get another hit on me, his weight was ripped off me-literally, as Eric was holding him still.

I came up to him with a dirty grin as I started to punch him, over and over, across his face and got a good kick in the unmentionables.

As Eric let go the thug he fell flat on the floor. Defeated.

He then walked up to me, a hand on my cheek with a worried look.

"You alright?"

I pushed off him, nodding. As the adrenaline settled, my face started to throb.

And it hurt like a BITCH.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." I muttered, rubbing my face and sighed.

"...That was pretty kick ass." He commented. That was the first time he really said a curse word.

Weird.

Most of the time I knew him, he's always seemingly the 'responsible and cool' one. Yet he always shows he acts like a total kid, over energetic, wild imagination and his sense of humor... he laughed at a poop joke by someone yesterday. It's so... I dunno. Weird.

And he what's also not normal is that, he like... he's skinny. Granted I'm not Buffster McGee, but he took them down like a fu-...freakin' pro. Ain't bad looking either. Has short black hair with the slightly taller bangs spiked upwards.

Eric, stop smiling.

Maybe because he's an asian. If he fit any other stereotypes, I woulda asked him to do my math homework.

Yeah that's right, shut up.

So anyways- I was all like, 'why is acting like that?' But then I didn't care, and realized he was right. SoI smiled and replied, "Oh hell yeah."

"What is going on here?!" Sister Beth walked out to the front yard of the church, completely surprised on what's going on.

After some explanation, the police arrived and took the guys away, and we had to do whatever we had to do in the first place.

The next day, the kids and I were gathered around the small TV in the main living room. It wasn't really for a viewing of a around ten, but what we watched was really weird.

So the guys that we fought yesterday were dead.

Except the big one- he was found in an alleyway not so far from the church.

It first showed 'exclusive footage' (There's an internet for a reason, dumbass) as all of them were cut at the throat, lying on their crappy, dollar store bunks.

Then it showed the big on-Brick, walking out to the ambulance, a dark towel over his head... covered with blood.

Then as he looked over to the camera I caught something that was weird for just a quick second.

His eyes were glowed of a bright color. Yellow-whitish.

When I saw him they were brown. That never happens in video, right? Only in like, old-timey cameras.

"...did you think he killed them? He was... he was kind of big..." This little kid asked. I didn't answer him, but then Sister Beth walked out to me, in a rushed manner, all pale and stuff.

"Sabrena, someone wants to see you..."

Eric

"We didn't do _shit_, alright?!"

"Sabrena, calm down! This is not helping us anyway!" I said as I put Sabrena back down on her chair. The officer sighed and flopped down a file with the three idiots from yesterday. First, getting me this uncomfy swelling then later getting us into this mess. We were just defending ourselves.

But then I thought,

"We were just, defending ourselves. You can't pin us on that."

"But that gives you motive for taking those two out. And you're... not as big as the one that lived, so he could have outpowered you, and-"

"Oh, you think we're weak? Well c'mere shitbag, I'll show you who's weak-"

"SABRENA." I turned to her with my teeth gritting.

"They, are thinking we are _murderers_. What the hell do you do, what the hell do _I _do? We dick around in an orphange, waiting for the 'perfect family'. And they think we want to kill other people?"

"Yeah, you're definitely showing your innocence." I sighed. Then I turned to the cop with a 'please help me out face' as I asked, "Is smoking okay here?"

"Do you smoke?"

"No. She does."

"...alright."

"Thanks, and uhh... do you think you can keep quiet about it?"

"Sure." The cop said, as he walked out of the door of the room.

I starred at the one-way mirror and walked up to it, as began to fix it, since the sweat was making look all moppy and stuff.

"...you know they can see that, right?"

"Yeah."

"...right." She said as she lit her joint.

It was quiet for a bit. Then I sat on the corner of table, looking at her.

"You alright now?"

"Mmm. It's just, we never wanted to hurt anybody. But they put their nasty as fuck hands on Leila..."

"And that's what we tell them. Simple as that."

"...you're right." She said as she nodded and blew her smoke in my direction.

I started to cough furiously.

She started to laugh. "I forgot- you don't smoke."

"You _forgot_? The hell are you smoking?" I said, smiling.

Sabrena

Before I could even finish, two men walk in with suits. They flashed their badges and said, "Good evening, we're FBI agents Bonham and Allen. We're-"

"FBI?!" My eyes went wide.

"As in the drummers?" Was the only thing Eric said.

"I like you." The tough looking one said to him. Eric returned with a thumbs up.

What a loser...

What? I'm kidding...

"So, you were in a fight with these guys in the day before right? Were they always like this?" The taller one said.

"...yeah, they were pretty damn rude. But they kinda stepped over the line this time."

"So before they just, heckled you guys from across the street or somethin'?" Bonham asked.

"...pretty much, yeah."

"So you're asking us this because... we're innocent, right?" Eric asked.

"Uh, yeah. You guys are off the hook." Allen said with a nod and smile.

I like him.

Okay, okay I'll stop.

"That's all we need to know, thanks. You guys can just go home then, alright?" Allen said as he and Bonham left the room. Eric turned to me and I just shrugged.

Later tonight, it was super dark and as the kids were getting to bed upstairs, I saw Eric leaving the bathroom, as he ruffled his hair. Before he could stop I walked towards him and raised my hand to get his attention.

"Hey Eric..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"About today...don't you think it was weird?"

"What about it?"

"...well, it's not right. I mean, one lives.. has some weird thing in his eyes, then the FBI shows up.."

"Woah, you're not saying it's aliens... are you? Because I'd rather live with a junkie family than be next to you at that point."

"...Look, it just seems to weird. And if you say it's a coincidence I swear to go-"

"Coincidence."

"Screw you."

"Love you too, but go to bed. We got some stuff we have to do."

"...alright." I said, then he came closer and...gave me a hug.

"But uh, thanks for being open to me."

"...yeahnoproblem." I said, not really... comfortable about it.

As I got to my room, I got to my bed and under my sheets.

What am I doing? I can never sleep. It's always been a thing since I was like, twelve.

I got up and turned to the window outside. It looks pretty tonight. The stars and all. Like the right enough glitter on a dark yet fitting canvas.

Shut up, you.

Then I noticed at the corner of my eye, I see headlights approach the church. I leaned outside and saw the FBI agents leaving their...

Super sweet muscle car...

Is that an Impala?

But they were wearing everyday clothes, but they armed. I immediately got onto my toes and left my room.

"...Eric?...Sister Beth?" I called out with a sharp whisper.

Then I heard a 'THUMP' from downstairs. I looked around and saw no one. Are they invading the orphange? What for?

I checked the rooms where the kids slept. They were all knocked out. Good. I turned around and tip-toed downstairs.

I got to the hallway, which connects the living room and the kitchen. And as I recalled, the sound came from below the kitchen, farther from the entrance.

Which I heard, the lock snap happen. My heart jumped, and I turned to the kitchen and started to run over there.

But the moment I went inside, I stopped.

"S-Sister Beth?"

It was her on the floor with blood surrounding her. My hand opened wide as I was gonna scream, but a hand reached around my mouth and pulled me towards it.

Eric

Sabrena shook a bit as I pulled her to me.

"It's me, Eric! Be quiet..." I whispered in her ear.

"I heard something and I checked on her... " I couldn't bring myself to say the rest, it's just, it wasn't her time... and- who's gonna look after them? And the next orphanage is even worst than the last, and these kids are too good to even to go such a place!

I gritted my teeth and kept to myself. I have to set myself straight!

"Someone's in the house, and I think whoever it is, are coming for us!"

Then as I loosened my grip she turned around and punched me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You scared the shit out of me!" She hissed, not looking to angry, but rather relieved. I sighed and let the silence take in.

But then I heard a familiar voice.

"G-Gentlemen! Please, don't bring weapons inside! It's an orphanage, not a slaughter house!"

Sister Beth? That's not right! I saw her there, on the floor-dead. No way this could have happened?

I saw Sabrena walking towards the entrance. And my eyes went _wide_.

"Sabrena, stop! It's dangerous!"

"We need to help them!"

"Them?!"

"I saw it from my room- the FBI guys... maybe they were trying to help us!"

"...dammit." I followed behind her And as we came up to them, confused as all could be, it just got worst.

"...We are from the FBI, we heard quite the disturbance..." It was Allen.

"Yes, it's the kitchen. I'm actually afraid to come back there myself, quite glad to see some capable men to coincidentally stop by! Please, do come in!" She said, leading them in.

"That way." Sister Beth said as she pointed at our direction.

As I took steps back, Sabrena was frozen still. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me, dragging her to the living room.

"What, are you nuts?"

"S-Sorry, I was..."

I pressed a finger on her lips as we hid as they passed by us. But before anything else could happen, we were both knocked out.

Sabrena

We woke up, bounded on the chairs. Along with Allen and Bonham, who were still knocked out.

Which I wonder, how in the holy hell did two strong and trained men were knocked out by an old nun?

I saw Sister Beth walk up to me with a twisted grin. This was not like her.

"Ah, good morning sunshine."

"God I hate it when you say that."

"...still clueless hm?" Then she pulled out a bloody kitchen knife and using her other hand, slap awake the rest of the guys.

Men, am I right?

"Ah, shit." Bonham muttered.

"Were you really outpowered by a nun?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess I still got it." Beth said with a giggle.

"No, there was more of them..." Allen murmured.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Eric asked, shaking in place.

"Quiet! One at a time." Beth commanded, as she pulled out a chair of her own, and sat down.

She then pointed at Allen.

"You first."

"Why an orphange?" He asked.

"It's a long story really, ...maybe not, me and a bunch of little ones needed a better, safer home. This place was a hit right on the head of the nail, not that hard really." She then pointed at Bonham.

But before she could ask, Allen turned to Bonham.

"...they are gonna replace everyone here with their own." And that's when Bonham got angry.

"Oh, we already did. You two teens are next. Ooh, the both of them were fighting who gets to be the pretty one." Beth snickered, looking at us. Then she came back to the answers.

"You?"

"Will you kiss my ass?" He asked in the most intimidating of tones. She quickly got up and slashed at his chest, as he lets out a grunt.

"Nice." I said to him with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks." He said. "I'd high-five you, but I'm a bit busy."

"It's cool, I'm patient." I replied.

"Sabrena, your turn."

"As soon as you're done kissing his, do mine mmkay?"

"SABRENA!" Eric yelled. Shaking himself.

"Hahaha! You two are funny, thinking you can be so 'cool' when you two are sitting down, bound by rope. God, in fact it makes you look more pathetic." She said as she walked to me, grabbed me by my hair and slapped me straight across the face. She dropped my head and walked by to her chair, all proud of herself.

"_Fuck_ you." I hissed.

"Woah, easy there girly." Bonham said, surprised.

"Shush! You, what is your question?" Beth said,

"...What are you?" Eric asked. That was a good one. Probably shoulda asked that.

"...it's easy, I'm a shapeshifter."

"...What?"

"A shapeshifted. It's pretty self explanatory." An innocent, sweet child spoke out.

"...Leila?"

"We take a form of a person whether they are dead... or alive." She stepped in right beside Beth.

"Leila, what are you doing here it isn't safe!" I yelled out.

"No, it's too late. She's gone." Bonham told me. My breathing was staggered. My head dropped as my glasses fell to the floor.

"No...No!"

"Any questions now? It seems that I answered them all."

"...father, we're almost all in our suits."

"Good." Beth said, placing a hand on her head.

"...but... just one thing."

"What is it, dear?"

"... I want to be her instead." Leila said as she pointed at me.

"Of course, just... kill her first." Beth said as she handed the knife to her. Which she took and took steps to me. I couldn't look up. I didn't want to look at someone I was supposed to know.

"WAIT!" Eric yelled. "I HAVE A QUESTION." Eric said as he leaned out towards me, as if he could protect me.

"What is it now?" Beth asked, irritated.

"...Just, a simple question. Not a problem at all." He said, his voice straining.

"...something of someone of your inteligence that you can answer in rapid speed, which is good, since I... can't..get it..." Eric said, as he sounded even more constipated, worse than like, being constipated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just ask the question!"

"...Why...are your..." Eric began to answer, as then the rope behind him dropped.

"Bounds are not as tight?"

Eric

I stood up and smacked the knife out of Leila's hand, leaving it on the floor in front of the drummers. I grabbed the chair behind me and leapt to Beth, smacking the chair above her head, smashing the chair into piece, knocking her out. As Leila leapt for the knife Bonham got up from his chair and grabbed the knife. And pulled a knife of his own and..

And stabbed her.

"LEILA!"

She then dropped to the floor, lifeless. I walked over to Sabrena to unbound her. Even when the rope came off she didn't move, just there, still. I got in front of her and kneeled to see her properly.

"Shh. Look, that wasn't her. That, whatever that is, is not her. She could be somewhere upstairs, safe!"

"...no, she's dead..." Sabrena said, shaking her head.

"Sabrena, no-"

"Eric, it's alright." She said as she leaned down to pick up her glasses. She put them back on and put on a weak smile.

"You gotta be realistic about this. You know what she said. We're too late. These kids we once knew, are not even alive anymore."

"Dean, take the left I got the right. We need to get rid of them quickly, before the sun hits."

"...Yeah." Allen and Bonham said as they walked up stairs.

"...we gotta help them." Sabrena said as she stood up.

"You sure you alright?" I asked her. She only nodded and picked up the kitchen knife by the chair.

"Let's kick their tiny little asses."

What we did later was not at all described as 'fun'.

Sabrena and I sat next to each other at the steps of the church, covered in...ugh.

She was still holding the knife. I slowly reached over and grabbed the knife from her. And set it right next to me.

The men came out from the side, as they wiped sweat from themselves as they got to their car and placed the shovels back inside.

"It's done." Allen said to Bonham.

"Yeah, we're done here. Let's go."

"Wait, what about them?"

"Yeah, what about us?" I asked, walking up to them.

"We just saw some _shit _back there and now you are leaving us hanging off the cliff!"

"...Look, you can find a home on your own..." Bonham said.

"Sam, can you tell this kid to get off my back?"

"No he's right. We have to do something. There's gonna be pointing fingers and these guys.. they can't live a normal life anymore..."

"But we got another case in our hands- the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Help them!"

"That's right." Sabrena said, walking to stop right beside me.

"We have no family, and no one to look after us but each other... but it's not even enough."

The men went silent for a bit. Bonham...Dean slammed his hands against the door of his muscle car. And nodded. He walked over to me with a card in hand. He hand it to me along with a credit card.

The card had a number and an address. There was a name on it too, written with poor handwritting wiith a marker. 'Bobby'.

"Go to the address on the card. Use the taxi, bus, whatever. Just keep your heads low or something.

Also, if you're gonna buy something- be sure it's something special, because who knows if this runs out. But if you're gonna buy, use the credit card. If they ask, use the number on the card to make them confirm it, alright?"

"...uh, yeah.." I said, nodding, putting it away.

"Thanks...'Dean'." Sabrena said. Before I could say anything myself, he and Sam stepped in their car and drove off.

"I can't believe this." I said, sighing.

"We better get to it, we got nothing else to do anyways." Sabrena said, as she began to walk. Looking back at the church, I took a moment and then caught up to her.

"...so you think we can buy weed?" She asked me.

"...nah they take cash only." I said.

**(Thank you for reading the first chapter of this collaboration story, I hope you enjoyed. This first entry is by myself and to be honest I was really rushing by the second half since I was really on the clock, busy and stuff.****This seems like a promising story that I hope I can extend openly as long yet entertaining as I can, so yay!)**


End file.
